


your eyes are especially like the star light

by wolfedhale (kyoongs)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas AU, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Jongin, Mentioned Kyungsoo, mentioned xiuhan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7085959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoongs/pseuds/wolfedhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joonmyun inwardly cursed himself for forgetting to do his Christmas shopping early, again, and vowed he wouldn’t make the same mistake again next year (that was a lie – he always promised himself that and it never happened).</p>
            </blockquote>





	your eyes are especially like the star light

**Author's Note:**

> Based of [this](http://poesdameronx.tumblr.com/post/134862519848/tis-the-season-au-prompts) tumblr prompt [#1].

The sounds of Christmas melodies and children giggling with joy danced in the air of the store. Despite the joyful sounds, the store looked so crowded that Joonmyun wanted to walk out before he even entered. Joonmyun inwardly cursed himself for forgetting to do his Christmas shopping early, again, and vowed he wouldn’t make the same mistake again next year (that was a lie – he always promised himself that and it never happened). Nevertheless, he only had himself to blame for fighting the hordes of late shoppers merely two days before Christmas. 

Joonmyun sighed and grabbed a basket at the entrance of the store. He mentally prepared himself and gulped before diving into the sea of hasty parents, students and kids alike. 

The first person on his list was Kyungsoo. For once, Joonmyun was grateful for his dongsaeng’s specific request of: “New gloves. Preferably ones I can use to strangle Jongin.” Joonmyun quickly made his first stop at the winterwear isle and snatched a cute pair of minimalistic festive gloves, knowing Kyungsoo would complain about the design but secretly love it. Whether he strangled Jongin or not had nothing to do with him.

Once the first item made its home in Joonmyun’s basket, the rest of the shopping went with as few snags as possible. There was that one incident in the clothing section, when he had to wrestle with a teenager for a pair of dance pants for Jongin, which he almost felt bad about until he realised he would have to make a trip to another store if he didn’t get this pants. The mere thought of visiting another place so close to Christmas had him desperately elbowing the kid whilst furiously whispering his apologies. He knocked the kid into someone else and bowed hurriedly without looking and exiting the section with lightning speed. Joonmyun shuddered just thinking about the incident. 

One of his last stops was the toy section, which was precisely the reason why he left it for last. As much as he loved his hyung’s kids, he was not an overall fan of children, especially around Christmas time. Their shrill screams always made him wince and seeing a kid red with anger and tears rolling down their face made him turn and run in the opposite direction. Unfortunately, this close to Christmas saw children in all kinds of different extremes, from wrestling for toys to throwing a tantrum over something their infant brain needed at that very moment. And the parents, gosh, don’t even get him started. They were just as desperate as their kids and equally good at wrestling for the last Barbie doll or toy car. 

Joonmyun resolutely steeled himself before rounding on the corner to the toy section. He was greeted with a similar image of what he was dreading. Random boxes of toys littered the floor, kids ran up and down after their siblings or parents, parents stared at the shelves with blank or desperate expressions and assistants looked like they wanted this whole year to be over. The brown-haired male shook his head before entering the isle. It was now or never.

He thanked his lucky stars that Minseok already told him what to get Chaewon. Expertly avoiding flying toys and the occasional screaming kid, he quickly grabbed a princess doll and internally rejoiced. Just one more gift and he could merrily make his way back to his apartment, where hot chocolate and the latest episode of an anime awaited him. 

As he turned and was about to exit the pit of holiday hell, he saw a rather common sight. The dark-haired male had an expression of utter loss and confusion as he surveyed the shelf of hundreds of Barbie dolls. His mouth hung slightly open and Joonmyun watched as his bottom lip was caught between his teeth and anxiously bitten. Then Joonmyun shook his head at himself and tried to refrain from staring at the stranger’s lips.

Joonmyun would have rushed away without bothering to give the guy a second glance, but he just looked so adorable, tapping his hands as his desperation grew. Not to mention, he was probably the cutest guy Joonmyun has ever laid eyes on. Definitely cuter than his ex, Yifan.

He was going to turn away, he really was, but then he heard the soft whisper (it sounded more like a sob, really) of “kkaebsong” and, despite the fact that Joonmyun had no idea what that meant, he couldn’t stop himself from speaking.

“Uhh, I’m sorry, but do you need any help?”

Beautiful almond-shaped eyes graced him with a look of relief and gratitude. Up close, hot and confused guy was even more hot and confused. Joonmyun figured that this guy’s daughter or niece was pretty special to him, based on the enormity of his relief.

The guy bowed slightly and words spilled out, “Yes, yes oh my gods yes! Are you an assistant here?”

Joonmyun shifted his basket in an obvious manner and chuckled awkwardly, “No but you looked so confused and I figured you could use some help before your head explodes.”

For a split second, Joonmyun wondered if he sounded too impolite as the other male’s eyes widened slightly. To his relief and somewhat alarm, the other burst into a fit of laughter that shook his entire body.

“Wow! Thank you!” The relief was evident as the dark-haired male bowed in Joonmyun’s direction. 

Joonmyun shifted slightly and tried to fight the blush that dusted his face when the other male shot him a appreciative smile. 

“I assume you need to buy a Barbie doll?” Joonmyun asked, moving to stand next to the other and making sure his basket didn’t hit him.

A puff of air escaped the other’s lips, “Yeah, for my hyung’s daughter. And I’m her favourite uncle so I want to get her something she really wants.”

“Unfortunately that was a Barbie doll.” Joonmyun let out a soft laugh.

“Yeah,” the other grimaced and reached up to card his hands through his hair. “I didn’t know there were so many!”

At that, Joonmyun laughed loudly. It sounded exactly like what he said when Minseok told him to “just get any princess – Chaewon will love them all!” Not even Lu Han helped when Joonmyun begged for more information.

“Is there any specific doll your niece wants?” Joonmyun asked when his laughter subsided. 

The dark-haired male was looking pretty pleased with himself at Joonmyun’s laughter, but that look quickly disappeared at the mention of the gift.

“Uhh,” he blinked at the shelf whilst trying to remember, “I think he said something about making sure it’s not a mermaid one.”

“That helps a little.” Joonmyun cringed inwardly, knowing that only decreased their options slightly. “What does your niece like?”

“She loves singing!” At this, the dark-haired male brightened. “She’s always like “Jageun-appa, sing with me!”

Joonmyun grinned at the sight of the dark-haired male clutching his chest with his eyes closed as he imitated his niece. The love he had for her was clear in the way he spoke of her and his agony over the perfect gift.

“So how about we get her this?” Joonmyun turned and pointed to a Barbie Rock and Roll doll. It was complete with a guitar and other stuff he was sure kids liked.

The other’s eyes widened and his mouth formed a small ‘o’. He grabbed the box and stared down at it, chewing the side of his lip contemplatively.

“Yeah, she’ll love this,” he said after a moment, “Wow, this is great. But wait, not the guitar. This one.”

He quickly swapped the box for a doll that clutched a mic instead of an instrument. “This is the one.”

Joonmyun smiled, “I’m glad. I hope she likes it.”

He dipped his head slightly and stepped back, somewhat less eager to leave the store than before.

“Wait, thank you so much! I wouldn’t have been able to do this without you.” the dark-haired male turned to face Joonmyun. “I didn’t even catch your name!”

“Kim Joonmyun,” he replied, dipping his head slightly. A kid nearly ran into his basket and he lifted it up, making sure no one got caught and so he could make a clean getaway.

“Byun Baekhyun.” the dark-haired male smiled widely.

Joonmyun paused, forgetting about preventing basket-related injuries, and focused on the others – Baekhyun’s – smile. He felt his own lips curving into a response and felt the blush return.

“You’re welcome, Baekhyun-ssi. I hope your niece likes her present,” Joonmyun hesitated. Despite his earlier haste to return to his warm house, he now found himself wavering at the thought of leaving. Or maybe he just wanted to stick around and help Baekhyun more.

“Wait!” Baekhyun called once more as Joonmyun turned to leave. “Would you like to grab some hot chocolate after this?”

Joonmyun inhaled sharply. The hustle and bustle of festive shoppers faded as he surveyed Baekhyun. His lips formed an easy yet uncertain smile and his brown eyes twinkled hopefully. Joonmyun felt his practically non-existent resolve crumbling as he stared longer at the other male.

“Or… we could get coffee? Or not, I guess?” As the seconds went on, Baekhyun’s smile grew more uncertain.

Joonmyun shook himself out of his reverie. “No, hot chocolate sounds perfect right now! Let me just grab one more thing and then we can leave this hell-hole.”

Baekhyun fell into step with him as they exited the toy section. “I’m glad I’m not the only one who hates last-minute Christmas shopping!”

“I try not to shop so late but that just never seems to happen.” Joonmyun pouted slightly.

“Don’t worry,” Baekhyun laughed, “Your worries will disappear once we leave and have that hot chocolate.”

Immediately forgetting about everything else, Joonmyun smiled at him, “I can’t wait.”

And together, they braved the masses once more in search of the final gift. 

*** 

The next year, the store saw the return of Baekhyun and Joonmyun, hand in hand, as they groaned about forgetting to shop for gifts again until a few days before. Next year, they promised each other, they’ll make sure to shop early. 

That is, if Baekhyun would stop replacing reminders with lewd and unnecessary pick-up lines on the fridge.

 

“Baekhyun, you don’t need pick-up lines, you already have me!”

“Joonmyun, I checked twice and I’m sure you’re on my naughty list.”

 

Joonmyun groaned in exasperation and pulled his boyfriend into a kiss. Just for that, he’d make sure to wander off and leave him in the children’s isle. Alone. Joonmyun inwardly giggled with anticipation. He couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first exo fanfic and I hope you enjoyed it !! You can find me [here](http://baekwolves.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. Thanks for reading !!


End file.
